Too Much Fun At The Carnival
by Katchu
Summary: Boredom leads SG-1 to a small town carnival where Jonas and Teal'c discover the wonders that exists at carnivals, and of course somebody winds up in a heap of trouble. Chapter 17 finally up
1. Default Chapter

Title: Too Much Fun At The Carnival

Author: Katchu

Author's Note: This story has a character named Katie O'Neill in it. She is the daughter of Sam and Jack from an alternate universe. For more on her check out 'Somewhere in Between' where she is first introduced. 

Author's Note 2: This story is for Drax who wanted a sequel to 'Too Much Fun At The Zoo'. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1

Katie had been wandering around the SGC for the past 15 minutes looking for her dad. She finally found him in Sam's lab reading a book.

-Dad, what are you doing? Is that a book?

Jack looked up and gave her an innocent smile.

-Oh? Is that what this is?

Katie glared at him.

-What are you reading?

-Oh, this? It's Carter's book.

-Sam's book?!? You mean the one on wormhole physics that has 3 page long equations?

-Is there another one?

-Um...no. Do you understand any of it?

-Of course not.

-So why are you reading it?

-Because I'm bored.

-Oh. That's a good reason.

-I thought so.

-How's the knee doing?

-It's not bad right now, just a little stiff. I need to take a walk and stretch it.

-A walk? Well, I've got the perfect place for you to take a walk.

-Oh? Where's that?

-The Kerekgyarto Carnival.

-A carnival?

-Yah. Mom, Dad, and I used to go there every year. It's in Matherton.

-Matherton? That's not too far from here.

-I know. So...you wanna go?

-Sure. I've got nothing else better to do. Except finish Carter's book of course.

-Can we drag the rest of SG-1 along?

-What's the matter? Don't you want to hang out with your old man?

-Um, yah, but I also want to hang out wit Teal'c, Jonas and Sam.

-Ok. You can go ask them.

-I'll do that. We'll leave in 20 minutes...and I'm driving.

-No argument from me.

-Meet you at the truck.

-Ok.

Katie went off in search of her teammates.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

20 minutes later they were all sandwiched into Jack's truck. Katie was driving, Teal'c sat in the front seat, and Jonas, Jack and Sam were squashed together in the back. As soon as they were on their way Katie put in her new CD. Tchaikovsky 's '1872 Overture' filled the car. Jack groaned.

-Do we have to listen to classical music?

-Aw, come on, dad. It's good for you.

-Yah, right.

-I'm serious. Studies have shown that listening to classical music can improve your IQ. I mean, how do you think Sam, Jonas and I got so smart?

Jack looked thoughtful, trying to decide if she was joking or not. He finally decided there might be some truth to what she said and allowed himself to relax and attempt to enjoy the music. His relaxation quickly came to a halt when Teal'c started a conversation that was bound to happen.

-O'Neill, this...carnival to which we are going...what is it? Is this another place where animals are incarcerated for the enjoyment of spectators?

-No Teal'c, there are no animals. It is however, a place where people go to have fun.

-What does one do, if there are no animals to stare at?

-Well, there's games and rides and all kinds of food and...

Suddenly Jonas interrupted.

-Did you say food?

Katie smiled. No matter what planet they went to, no matter what kind of civilization lived there, it never failed that Jonas would enjoy all the food that that culture had to offer. His favorite food, however, remained milkshakes and onion rings.

-Jonas, you wouldn't believe all the food that there is. You've got funnel cakes, nachos, caramel apples, cotton candy...

Katie's voice trailed off. She looked in the rear view mirror and saw Jonas staring wide-eyed, practically drooling at the thought of all that food. Jack sighed.

-You know, I never saw what all the fuss was about carnivals. There's a bunch of hicks wandering around a Podunk town filled with greasy food and a bunch of hustlers waiting to swindle you out of your money. What's so exciting about that?

Katie rolled her eyes at her father's cynicism.

-There are so many things cruvas with what you just said that I don't even know where to begin. First of all, you're getting Colorado mixed up with Alabama and Georgia. There are no hicks in Colorado. Second, Matherton is not a Podunk town but an active metropolis. Thirdly...

Jack sighed again.

-Ok. Maybe I miss spoke. 

-Maybe?

-Ok, ok, so maybe I'm just feeling overly cynical tonight because we're gonna be sidelined for the next week or two.

Sam smiled.

-You know, Colonel, we really could handle a mission or two without you. I mean, there are four of us.

-Gee, I feel loved and needed.

-I didn't say we didn't need you, I just said we might be able to take care of things a little while.

He nodded.

-At any rate, it will give me a chance to catch up on my reading.

Jack exchanged a smile with Katie.

Jonas cleared his throat.

-So, uh, Katie...are we anywhere close to being there? If I'd known it was so far away I would have brought along a banana or something.

Katie smiled. That boy had a one-track mind.

-Don't worry, Jonas, your stomach doesn't have to wait much longer. We're here.

They pulled into the parking lot of the Kerekgyarto carnival.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack sighed loudly as they got out of the truck.

-Oh joy. We are here.

Katie walked over and slugged him.

-Come on, dad, at least try to have a good time.

-Sure Katie. Hey, kids, gather around. Jonas, get your head in the game.

Jonas had been staring transfixed, in the direction of the carnival. He suddenly shook his head, and looked around bewilderedly.

-Sir?

-Just come here.

Everyone huddled in a semicircle around Jack.

-All right, kids, everybody have fun. Stay safe. Here's 20 bucks for each of you. Let's meet back here in say...an hour.

Katie groaned.

-Dad, that is so not enough time. We need like, 4 hours.

-3. That's the most you're gonna get.

-Deal.

She grabbed a 20 and started off toward the carnival. Jack hollered after her.

-Hey, where do you think you're going?

-Um... to the carnival.

-Don't you think you better stick with somebody? I mean...it looks like there are a lot of shady characters hanging around.

Katie rolled her eyes.

-Please, dad. I've been coming here and wandering around by myself since I was 7.

-Geez, what kind of parents did you have? Letting a little kid wander around like that...

Katie rolled her eyes again. Jack and Katie looked over at Sam, but the comment went right over her head. Katie sighed with relief. Up to this point Sam had not yet figured out that in Katie's universe, she and Jack were married. It was obvious to everyone on the base that Katie was Jack's daughter. But Katie had been reining in the scientist in her, only saying or doing something 'Carter like' when necessary. The rest of SG-1, General Hammond, Dr. Fraser, and Jacob Carter were the only ones who knew the whole truth.

Katie waved goodbye to the group and wandered in the direction of the Ferris wheel.

Jonas caught the scent of something and practically broke into a dead run.

Jack smiled and turned to Teal'c.

-Hey, T, will you do me a favor and keep an eye on Jonas? I'm kinda worried that he'll get himself into trouble.

-I will keep both eyes on him.

With that he ran after Jonas.

Jack stared after him and then suddenly realized that he and Sam were the only ones left. He shifted his feet nervously, unsure of what to do next. Sam noticed his nervousness and smiled. Jack was so cute when he was confused.

-Well, Colonel, what say we see what this carnival has to offer?

-Sure, Carter.

They walked off in the direction of the arcade.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Teal'c found Jonas sitting at a table scarfing down food.

Jonas looked up and waved.

-Teal'c, you've really got to try these burgers. And this float...

He waved his hand in appreciation.

-...it's phenomenal.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and cocked his head.

-What is it you are partaking of, Jonas Quinn?

-Well, this...

Jonas pointed at his plate.

-...is an ostrich burger. And that's a root beer float. You've got to try them.

He motioned a waitress over.

-A burger and float for my friend here...and another float for me. Oh, and some nachos.

The waitress smiled.

-My, don't you have a big appetite! You're already on your third float.

-It's because my metabolism is higher because I'm an...

Teal'c raised another eyebrow at Jonas who instantly shut up.

The waitress smiled bewilderedly.

-I'll bring your food right out.

Teal'c sat down and stared at Jonas.

-Are you feeling all right, Jonas Quinn?

-Yah...why do you ask?

-You are behaving rather strangely. Perhaps you have had too many root beer floats.

Jonas shrugged.

-Maybe. Oh, look, here's the food.

The waitress brought their food out and walked away. She looked back over her shoulder and shook her head. There sure were some strange characters at the carnival this year.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Jack and Sam had wandered into a small arcade. Jack looked around at the myriad of young people and smiled.

-Well, Carter, I see you and I are in the minority here, but that doesn't have to stop us from having a good time.

-No, it doesn't, sir. So, where do we start?

-Well, I don't know about you, but I've got my sites set on that videogame over there.

He went over to the game, inserted a token and began to play. Sam's curiosity was peaked, so she went over to see what he was playing.

-Pacman?!

Jack looked up at her and smiled.

-Yup.

-They still have these things?

-Yup. It's the last of its kind. And the only game old schoolers like me will play.

-I see. Colonel...

-Shh...Carter, I'm trying to concentrate here.

-Sorry...

So, she stood there watching Jack play his videogame. Every once in awhile he uttered some sort of little cry or yelled at the game. Sam had to keep herself from laughing. He was acting just like a little kid. A cute little kid. Finally, Jack finished his game and sighed.

-That was fun. It brought back so many memories...

-So, uh... now what?

-Well...

Jack looked around at the various games and pointed to the far corner.

-Over there. Air Hockey.

Sam smiled.

-Figures.

-What, you don't think you can handle me?

-Oh, I can handle you, but can you handle me?

Jack grinned mischievously.

-I guess we'll find out.

20 minutes later they were tied 1-1 and still duking it out. By now they had attracted a crowd of youngsters. A pair of 12-year-old twin boys and their 16-year-old brother were rooting Jack on. Two 14-year-old girls and a smitten 18-year-old boy cheered for Sam.

-Come on, Jackie boy. You're not gonna let a girl beat you are ya?

Jack rolled his eyes at his young fan.

-Tommy, I'm doin' my best here.

-I know man, I know.

Sam smiled at Jack.

-Yah, Jackie, with all your pre game boasting I would have thought you'd have won by now.

-Well...Samantha, I'm trying to go easy on you.

-Oh please. Spare me the excuses. I've got you sweating and you know it.

-Sam...

Sam turned to look at one of the people cheering her on, a young girl with spiky red hair.

-Sam, you need to keep your head in the game here. Stay focused.

-Sorry, Jamie. You're right.

-It's sudden death.

-I know, Jamie.

-Sorry. 

They traded the puck back and forth for a few minutes, blocking goals with neither of them gaining any ground. Then...the puck finally went in. The young crowd cheered loudly and Tommy came over to give Jack a high five.

-I knew you could do it, Jackie!!! 

-I couldn't have done it without you. 

-Thanks man. Listen, we're gonna go grab a bite to eat. See ya around?

-Sure thing.

After the crowd left, Jack walked over to Sam and grinned.

-Well, I guess I can handle you after all.

-It was a lucky shot.

-That may be, but luck or no luck it won me the game.

Sam sighed.

-Yup. So...what do you want??? Money, groveling...

Jack grinned. Before they had started playing they had mutually decided that the loser had to give the winner anything they wanted...within reason of course.

-Hmm. I'll let ya know.

-What, you're gonna keep me in suspense all night?

-Maybe. So...you ready to go enjoy the rest of the carnival?

-I don't know if I'll be able to enjoy it knowing I've got our bet hanging over my head.

-Yes well, maybe you should have thought of that before you so hastily agreed to it.

-Yah well I never thought you were going to win Are we gonna do see the rest of the carnival or not?

-All right let's go.

They left the arcade and went off to explore.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Katie left the group and got in line for the Ferris wheel. She was glad Jack hadn't insisted on coming along. She really needed to be alone right now. It had been a bad idea to come to the carnival. She should have known all her memories would be dredged up again. Every year when she and her parents came here, the first and last thing they would do was ride the Ferris wheel. It was a corny tradition that all 3 complained about, but they did it every year just the same. 

Just when she was about to get on, she lost every shred of courage and ducked out of the line. She couldn't do this, not now, not alone. Instead, she went off to find Jonas and Teal'c. She knew right where they'd be. All she had to do was follow her nose.

Jonas and Teal'c still sat at the table eating. The waitress brought them yet another order of food and shook her head in amazement.

-You know, fellas, you two really should enter a food eating contest.

Jonas looked up from his soft pretzel.

-Food eating contest?

-Yah, it's at 5:00 under the big red tent.

-Thanks. We'll have to check that out. Hey, Teal'c, doesn't that sound like fun? Teal'c?

Teal'c was staring at a short plump woman who was walking away from them.

-Jonas Quinn, that woman is carrying a rhisocandria. 

-Are you sure?

-Yes.

Teal'c got up and began to follow her. Jonas grabbed him but the arm and held him back.

-Teal'c, what are you...

-I must apprehend it, Jonas Quinn, before it kills everyone here.

With that he broke free from Jonas' grasp and ran after the woman. Jonas shrugged and sat back down at the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: For those of you who are confused about the rhisocandria you should check out my "Too Much Fun At the Zoo" specifically chapters 7 and 8. Although, if you're gonna read the last two chapters you might as well read the rest first. Just a thought. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Jack and Sam walked out into the noisy tide of humanity. Jack sighed and looked around in boredom.

-Ho hum. What to do?

Sam smiled.

-Come on. I'm sure we can find something to whet your appetite.

-In this place? I doubt it.

They walked down the main drag. A moment or two later Sam stopped in front of a booth and laughed.

-This could be fun.

-Ya think?

It was one of those cheesy little booths where you try to hit moving targets with a pellet gun. The proprietor of the booth smiled and gestured toward them.

-Step right up, folks. Hit just one of the five targets and win a prize.

Jack smiled.

-Well, Carter, should we take a whack at it?

-Oh yah.

They paid their four tickets and were each handed an orange pellet gun. Within 30 seconds they had obliterated the ten tiny targets. The man stared in shock.

-Wow. That was impressive.

Jack smiled and blew on the gun the way cowboys do in movies.

-Thanks. So...what do we win?

The man turned around, grabbed two gigantic inflated aliens and gave them to Sam and Jack. Sam rolled her eyes as they started walking again.

-Well, Colonel, these look like somebody I know.

-I have absolutely no idea who you mean.

They both laughed at the resemblance between their prizes and the Asgard, specifically their dear friend Thor. Jack grinned. 

-You know, I think I'll give mine to Thor the next time I see him. I bet he'll get a kick out of it.

-I'm sure he will. Colonel, don't you think it's weird how people have all these stereotypes about aliens that are mostly true?

-What you mean that they're short and gray and have big bald heads?

-Yah.

-No, I don't think it's weird. It's just a coincidence.

-I don't believe in coincidence.

-Oh...do you wanna put these in the truck so we don't have to carry them around?

-Sure.

They turned around and headed back the way they had come.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Katie found Jonas polishing off a soft pretzel.

-Hey JQ, what are you up to?

-Well, I'd been sitting here eating with Teal'c for the last 20 minutes and then hewent chasing after a rhisocandria and left me here.

-A rhisocandria?

-Yah, go figure. So, what have you been up to?

-Not much.

Jonas smiled, waiting for her to continue. Katie sighed. Over the last year she and Jonas had become very good…friends. He could read her like an open book and tell when she wasn't telling him something.

-I was gonna ride the Ferris wheel…but I chickened out.

-Scared?

Katie glared at him.

-No, I'm not scared of anything except…well, we won't get into that. The point is I'm not scared of Ferris wheels.

-Memories?

She nodded. Jonas smiled.

-Well then, we'll just have to conquer those memories and make some new ones. Let's go. I'll ride it with you.

Katie shook her head.

-No, not right now. Maybe later. I've got to work into it.

-Ok. So, what do we do to work you into it?

-We go enjoy the rest of the carnival.

-Ok. Can I grab something to eat first?

Katie rolled her eyes.

-Sure.

Jonas turned to motion to the waitress, but she was already standing right next to him, carrying a tray.

-Here. These are the only thing on our menu you haven't eaten yet.

She handed him a funnel of honey roasted, sugar coated almonds.

-Thanks.

She nodded and walked away. Katie laughed.

-It looks like you've been busy.

Jonas shrugged.

-Hey, I'm a growing boy. I need to keep up my strength.

-Right.

-No, really. Kelownans don't stop growing till they're 30.

-Really?

-Yup. Come on. Let's go see the carnival.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Teal'c followed the woman through the crowd. He would lose her and then suddenly see her again. Short and plump with gray hair and carrying the rhisocandria. He was regretting eating all that food with Jonas earlier. It was slowing him down. But he had to keep going. He had to get the rhisocandria. Countless lives depended on it.

Jack and Sam put the 'aliens' in the truck and went back to the carnival. They bought some elephant ears and ate them as they walked along. Jack stopped in front of a booth and smiled.

-I want one of those.

He pointed to a cute little blue bear in the corner of the booth. Sam laughed.

-You want me to get it for you?

-Yah.

She sighed with resignation and approached the booth. It was one of those impossible things where you have to knock over a pyramid of cups that are of course glued together. Jack walked up beside her and sighed.

-You know, Carter, you really don't have to do this. These things are impossible.

Sam smiled.

-Don't worry, sir. I can do it.

-Ok.

Jack stepped aside to let her work She was handed three baseballs. Sam took a deep breath and chucked it at the pyramid. The ball glanced off without leaving a dent. Sam sighed, wound up and threw the second ball. No change. Only one left. Then, she set her jaw, sent a glance heavenward and threw it with all her might. The pyramid of cups came toppling down. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Jack looked at her with admiration.

-Wow, Carter, that was amazing. I didn't think you could do it.

Sam smiled.

-Well, sir, it just took me a couple of tries to warm up my pitching arm.

-Your pitching arm?

-Yah. I played baseball for the city league in high school. Granted we moved around a lot so it was a lot of different city leagues but…

-They actually let a girl play?

Sam laughed.

-The coaches were always reluctant until they saw me pitch. Then all the league teams fought over whose team I'd be on.

-Really?

-Yup.

-Wow. I guess you learn something new every day. So…my bear?

Sam sighed and asked the still shocked man who ran the booth for her prize. He wordlessly handed her the bear and she in turn gave it to Jack.

-Do you wanna put it in the truck?

-Absolutely not. Sammy wants to enjoy the carnival with us.

-Sammy?

-Yah. Named after my two favorite baseball players: Sammy Sosa and Samantha Carter.

Before Sam had a chance to respond Jack continued.

-Come on. Sammy and I are hungry.

-But we just ate.

-Sammy didn't.

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed. It could be a fun night if they did what 'Sammy' wanted to do. They headed for a nearby café.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Katie and Jonas wandered along. Katie was enjoying the scenery and her company and Jonas was eating his almonds. He looked over at her and smiled.

-You want one?

-No thanks.

-What's wrong?

Katie sighed. Sometimes it was really annoying having Jonas be able to read her so well.

-And don't tell me nothing's wrong.

-It's just that…this is kinda weird…you and I walking along together…enjoying the carnival…

-Weird?

-Ok, not weird, more like…awkward.

Jonas' face lit up with understanding.

-Ah. Awkward. Hmm…don't you think it would be lees awkward if you had an almond?

Katie laughed.

-Maybe.

He offered her the cup. She took a handful and popped one into her mouth, munching contentedly. Jonas smiled.

-Better?

-Yah.

Suddenly, Jonas heard the sound of laughter coming from a blue tent up ahead.

-Hey, let's check it out.

Katie shrugged.

-Ok.

They wandered into the tent. Neither one of them noticed the sign at the door that read: BINGO.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jack and Sam entered the café and sat down at a table near the door. A moment later a waitress came over and gave them menus. Jack smiled at her.

-You look like you're having a rough day.

The woman sighed.

-You have no idea. There was a guy here earlier who ate every single item on our menu. I lost track of the number of times I brought him an order.

Jack laughed quietly.

-That sounds like my friend Jonas.

-Hey, you know, I think that was his name. I heard the other guy call him that.

-Other guy? Tall, well built, wearing a fedora?

-Yup that was him.

-Where'd they go?

The woman laughed.

-You know, I don't usually make it my business to keep track of my customers after they leave here but…that guy wearing the fedora…well, he went off chasing some woman who had something called…a…rhisicantualia…or something like that.

Jack sighed. Leave it to Teal'c to find a rhisocandria at the carnival.

-And that other fella, Jonas…well, he left about 5 minutes ago with a cute blond.

-A cute blond?

-Well, I guess it was more of a dirty blond, but you get the point.

-They uh…didn't happen to say where they were going did they?

-No. Why? You know the chic?

-Um…she's my daughter.

-Oh. Well, not that it's any of my business or anything…

-Go on.

-Well, he was a…looking at her…if you know what I mean.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

-Oh?

-Yah…

-Hmm…well, uh…we'll have 3 nachos, a slushy and a beer.

-Ok. Be right back.

Sam turned to Jack.

-3 nachos?

-Sammy's hungry.

-Right.

Jack sighed.

-Carter, what do you think about what the waitress said?

Sam sighed.

-I think she's had a long day and to amuse herself she decided to see something that wasn't there. What a better way to end your day than to put two people together like in some fairy tale?

Jack sighed with relief.

-I'm sure you're right, Carter. Jonas and Katie together?? There's no way. It's just absurd.

The waitress brought their food and Jack and Sam started talking. It wasn't too long before Jack completely forgot about the incident.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author's Note 1: I'm going on vacation Friday, so I won't be able to update for a week or so. If any of you want to read more about Katie while I'm gone check out Jezroll's 'Family Ties'. She is a minor (but very important character) in that story. If you do read it (which I really hope you do) do me two favors: Tell her that Katchu sent you and tell her to get writing and update soon.

Author's Note 2: It just occurred to me today that I have no idea where this story is going. If you have any ideas or any requests please let me know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katie and Jonas entered the tent. Almost immediately a very old man came over to them and gave Jonas two pieces of cardboard. Jonas looked down at the cardboard, which was now in his hand.

-Uh…thanks.

The man smiled a toothless smile.

-You're welcome. You kids have fun now.

Then he turned and walked back to the door. As soon as he was gone Jonas turned to Katie.

-What are these?

He held up the cardboard. Katie groaned.

-Those are Bingo cards. And from the looks of it, this is a Bingo tent.

-Bingo?

-It's a very old Earth game usually played by Senor Citizens, hence the fact that everybody here is at least 60.

Jonas looked around at the people sitting at the tables and realized that she was right. They were by far the youngest people there.

-It sounds like fun.

-Trust me, it's not. We should go find something else to do.

Jonas smiled.

-Aw come on, Kate. I really want to.

Katie looked into his deep green eyes and sighed. It would be a lot easier to say no to him if he weren't so darn cute.

-Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you.

-Great. Now, let's go sit down at a table and you can teach me how to play.

Katie sighed with resignation.

-Ok.

5 minutes later Jonas let out a loud shout.

-Bingo!!!

The woman in front of them turned around and stared in shock.

-You can't possibly have Bingo already!

-Well, I do.

-Let me see.

She peered at his card.

-Well, I'll be…you must be the luckiest Bingo player I've ever seen. NamesThelma.

-Jonas.

They shook hands. Thelma glared at Katie.

-And you, miss sour puss girlfriend, what's your name?

Katie smirked back.

-Well, first of all, I'm not his girlfriend.

-Oh really?

Thelma turned back to Jonas.

-She's not your wife is she?

Jonas flushed slightly.

-Um…no.

-Engaged?

-Nope.

-Not even dating?

-Not exactly.

-Oh well, that's a shame. You look like such a cute couple. On the bright side, I've got a sweet little granddaughter about your age. Angela is her name and she i…

Suddenly, a loud voice interrupted her.

-Thelma, you stop pestering that boy!!!

She looked over her shoulder at the approaching man.

-I'm not pestering him, Hank. I'm trying to hook him up with Angela.

-What!? Oh for pity's sake, can't you tell he doesn't want to be hooked up?! He's got a girl right there!

-But, she's not his girl. He told me so himself!

-And what makes you think he would tell the truth to an old hag like you?!?! You're embarrassing the heck out of him!!

-I'm embarrassing him?! What do you think you're doing?!

-I'm trying to…

Jonas and Katie took the sudden spat as a prime opportunity to leave. As soon as they were safely away from the tent, they both burst out into laughter.

-Katie, that was a…

-A riot?

-Yah. I love Bingo.

Katie rolled her eyes.

-Only you would love Bingo after that.

-Maybe. Are you ready to ride the Ferris wheel?

She took a deep breath and nodded. Jonas smiled.

-Ok. Let's go before you change your mind.

They started off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Author's Note 1: I just got back from Florida. We drove down and back, so I was able to write 9 chapters totaling 17 pages for my various stories. So, you're gonna get a lot of updates.

Author's Note 2: The song I mention, 'Shades of Gray, is an actual song. If you haven't heard it I suggest you download it. It's a great song.

Jack finished off the last nacho and licked his fingers in contentment.

-Well, I feel better. How about you, Sammy?

He addressed the question to the little blue bear who of course did not answer. Jack grabbed a napkin wiped off the cheese at the corner of the bear's mouth.

-You sure are a messy eater, Sammy.

Suddenly Sam started to laugh. Jack glared at her.

-Don't make fun of him. At least he doesn't have any on his nose.

Her eyes widened and she reached up to wipe away the cheese. Jack smiled.

-So, you ready to go do something else?

-Yes. But, the question is, is Sammy ready?

-I'm glad you're starting to think about others. But, he's a little stuffed right now and doesn't really care what we do.

Sam rolled her eyes at Jack's bad pun.

-Ok then. Let's go.

They left the café and headed out in to the cool evening.

After 10 minutes of wandering Jack heard the faint sound of music and let out a gasp.

-Carter, do you hear that?

-Hear what?

-The music.

-Kinda.

-Can you tell what direction it's coming from?

-Um…that way.

She pointed to a clearing next to a tent. Jack took her arm and gently guided her toward the music.

A moment later they arrived at the small open court. There were speakers set up in the corners. Jack smiled.

-They're playing 'The Monkees'.

-You're right. I couldn't recognize it from far away. What song is this? I've never heard it.

Jack sighed.

-You've never heard 'Shades of Gray'?

She shook her head. He sighed again.

-It's my favorite song.

A moment passed. Finally, Jack worked up enough courage.

-Do you want to dance?

-I'd love to.

And as they began to dance with Sammy tucked under Jack's arm, the last verse and the chorus began to play. Both of which fit this situation and these two people so well.

'_It was easy then to know what was fair_

When to keep and when to share.

How much to protect you heart

And how much to care.'

'But today there is no day or night

Today there is no dark or light.

Today there is no black or white,

Only shades of gray.

Only shades of gray.'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Author's Note: I know it's been really long time since I posted for this story and I'm sorry to keep you waiting. No inspiration was forthcoming until my recent trip to Cedar Point, an amusement park in Ohio. So, these next several chapters are inspired by that trip. I know this is a really short chapter, but I promise the next one's will be longer. Happy reading!!

Teal'c had almost caught the woman when suddenly off to the right he saw a teenage boy who was also carrying a rhisocandria. And then beyond him, a tall blond woman with one tucked under her arm. They were breeding. And they were going in different directions. There was no way he was going to be able to apprehend them all by himself. He would have to get help. Teal'c went into the closest tent in search of a sympathetic ear and a helping hand.

Jonas and Katie arrived at the Ferris wheel to find a huge line ahead of them. Katie sighed.

-I never expected there to be this big a line for a simple Ferris wheel.

Jonas nodded.

-Well, it is the big attraction here. Not much else to do.

-Yeah, I guess. I really don't want to wait in line.

-Even in the name of tradition?

Katie shook her head.

-No, I think it's about time I killed that tradition.

-Ok. So, what are we going to do instead?

-Aimlessly wander?

Jonas smiled.

-Sure.

They left the line.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Author's Note 1: Hey guys, I know it's been forever since I updated any of my stories, especially this one, but I've been really bogged down with schoolwork (History paper, English paper, Science Fair, Spanish project, etc.) So, to make up for the long time, this chapter is really really long, at least compared to my norm. Thanks for sticking with me. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Author's Note 2 : A big thanks to Mic, who helped me get over my writer's block and in fact, wrote part of this. You're the best!! Without you, it would have been like another 3 months before I updated this.  
  
Katie and Jonas wandered down what seemed to be the main drag of the carnival. On both sides, they passed many large carnival games. There was the duck hunt, the ring toss game, and many others. Happy revelers laughed and frolicked as the games lit up and the bells chimed.  
  
But Katie didn't notice any of this. Her mind was much too distracted by the chills that ran up her spine every time her hand, which was hanging loosely at her side, brushed Jonas'.  
  
Just ahead of them, another lane intersected their present course. As they drew closer, Katie was delighted to hear the sound of revving engines.  
  
-Jonas!  
  
She stopped walking suddenly and whirled to face him.  
  
-We have to go ride the bumper cars!!  
  
She grabbed his arm and frantically towed him towards the line.  
  
Jonas was shocked by this sudden change in her attitude. Shocked, but not displeased. He would much rather have the happy, fun-loving, bouncy Katie than the sad, reflective girl he'd seen earlier. It wasn't that he only liked to be around her when she was smiling and cheerful, but her happiness was important to him. It made him happy.  
  
-Katie, Katie, slow down!  
  
She was practically ripping his arm off.  
  
-I would love to go on the bumper cars with you, but. what *are* bumper cars?  
  
Katie laughed. Jonas smiled at the sound of it.  
  
-Sometimes I forget that you're not from Ea. around here. Bumper cars  
are these little cars you get in, and then everyone drives around and  
they all try to hit each other's cars. It's fun!  
  
He looked at her queerly, obviously confused.  
  
-You try to injure each other? What's the point of that?? And why on  
earth would it be *fun*?  
  
She rolled her eyes at his naivety.  
  
- No one gets injured. It's just a game. Everyone gets jerked  
around, like on a roller coaster.  
  
The blank look on Jonas' face said more than any words could have at that moment.  
  
Katie sighed, giving up on an explanation.  
  
-Like I said, it's fun. Just trust me on this.  
  
-I do trust you, Katie.  
  
He whispered it softly, tenderly, but she had already turned around and couldn't hear him.  
  
Jonas got out his wallet and paid for their tickets. Then they walked over and got in line.  
  
Five minutes later, they had reached the front of the line. They handed the man their tickets, and he pointed them towards two red cars off to the side. They ran over to their perspective cars and buckled in.  
  
Hot coffee splashed all over Jack's face.  
  
-Oh, my Gosh!  
  
The shriek came from the twenty-something brunette who had just spilled her mug all over Jack.  
  
-I am soooo sorry!  
  
Jack sputtered, and tried to wipe off his face with the sleeve of his jacket. As he was doing so he suddenly realized what he and Sam had been doing and whispered a quiet 'thank you' to the girl. It was a very good thing that she had spilled her coffee on him. If not, then he would have....well, he would have done something to get both he and Sam court- martialed.  
  
Sam, always the responsible one, brought out a handkerchief from her pocket and offered it to him.  
  
-Sir, maybe we should go get you cleaned up.  
  
Jack nodded his head in agreement, and they left the dance floor to head for the nearest restroom.  
  
Ten minutes later, they were ready to go again.  
  
Sam sighed and turned to Jack.  
  
-So, where to now? We only have thirty minutes left before we have to  
meet the others to leave.  
  
-Well, do you like bumper cars?  
  
Jack's eyes twinkled as he asked the question.  
  
-Do I? You betcha. I'll race ya to the line!  
  
With that, the two of them set off.  
  
Sam sighed as they waited impatiently in line.  
  
-Apparently everyone likes the bumper cars just as much as you do, sir.  
  
-I guess so. Hey! Isn't that Jonas up there?  
  
Sam peered up ahead of them, and finally spotted Jonas in one of the cars.  
  
-Yup. That's him.  
  
-Hmm. I wonder what he's doing here.  
  
-Well, I don't know sir. The odds are pretty slim of us running in to  
him. I mean, this carnival is so huge and there are so many people  
and.  
  
Jack sighed in annoyance.  
  
-Ok, ok, I get the point. Dumb question.  
  
They stood in line a few more minutes before Jack noticed that Katie too, was in a car.  
  
-Hey, Sam.  
  
-Yeah?  
  
-Katie's up there, too.  
  
-Yeah, so?  
  
-You don't think they've been like, wandering around together, do you?  
  
- Well, the waitress did say that they left together.  
  
-Oh, yeah.  
  
A moment passed. Jack sighed quietly.  
  
-I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with that.  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
-I wouldn't worry too much about it. They are friends.  
  
- I don't care if they're friends or not. I don't want Jonas running  
around alone with o-MY daughter.  
  
Sam gave him a funny look.  
  
-If Katie were my daughter, I wouldn't mind her going out with him.  
Jonas is a good guy, a lot better than some of the guys out there.  
He's a good catch, too.  
  
-Who said anything about going out!?!? I thought you said they were friends?  
  
-Well, they are, but then again, so are you and I..  
  
Jack raised his eyebrow.  
  
Sam shifted nervously.  
  
-What I meant was.  
  
Jack held up a hand, interrupting her.  
  
-I know what you meant.  
  
-Yeah.  
  
Just then, the line moved forward.  
  
-On your mark, get set. GO!!  
  
The shout came from the fat, balding announcer, who looked very much like he was about to fall asleep.  
  
Loud rock music began to blare. Jack hit the gas pedal. Hard.  
  
Jack's little purple car zoomed out of the corner it was in. Sam's blue car, which had started out next to him, quickly whizzed past him in the direction of Katie's car. Deftly, Jack steered towards the car he could see Jonas was driving. He had every intention of blasting Jonas' car to bits, at least as much as was possible with a bumper car, when suddenly he heard Katie shouting.  
  
-Hey dad, two on two! Sam and I against you and Jonas.  
  
Jack inwardly groaned. So much for killing Jonas.oh well..  
  
He headed for Katie, deciding that would be at least as much fun as hitting Jonas, when suddenly he heard Sam holler at him.  
  
-Jack! Watch out!  
  
Jack swung a hard right, narrowly missing another bumper car, which happened to be Katie's.  
  
Jack shook his head hard, trying to clear his thoughts. *What the heck am I doing? Hitting the other cars is the point.* He looked over and saw Katie and Sam slapping high fives in congratulations. He felt his Irish temper flare and was about to attack when all of a sudden, the world went black.  
  
Teal'c entered the tent and found many people sitting around tables playing cards. A sign in the corner said "Welcome, poker players!" He headed toward the closest table and upon his approach heard shouting.  
  
-Mitchell!! You're cheating again!!  
  
The accused man, a short stout redhead who looked to be about forty, swore under his breath.  
  
-For the last time, I am not cheating!! I can't help it if you folks  
aren't as good as I am.  
  
The other man growled menacingly, looking as if he was about to kill "Mitchell". Teal'c cleared his throat.  
  
-I require assistance.  
  
All talking at the table instantly stopped. Mitchell turned to Teal'c.  
  
-What seems to be the problem?? Are your friends wrongfully accusing  
you of wrongdoing?  
  
-On the contrary, there is a stealthy predator on the loose in this  
very place. It is breeding and I need to apprehend it before it is too  
late.  
  
The men at the table laughed. All of them, that is, except Mitchell. He looked gravely at Teal'c  
  
-I'll help you.  
  
Teal'c nodded his head in appreciation.  
  
-We must begin at once.  
  
Mitchell got up from his chair and turned to his comrades.  
  
-Well boys, I've got to go save the world.  
  
With that, he and Teal'c left the tent, the laughter of the men following them through the door. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
White specks drifted around. Slowly the white specks got bigger and a gray shape appeared. Then two gray shapes. Then three. Then a voice came from one of the shapes.  
  
-Sam, he's waking up.  
  
Another voice spoke, a different voice.  
  
-Colonel, can you hear me? Sir, you passed out. Are you in any pain?  
Can you talk? Say something.  
  
Slowly Jack lifted his head and said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
-Where's Sammy?  
  
The three gasped in shock.  
  
-What?!  
  
Suddenly Sam burst into uncontrollable laughter. Katie and Jonas looked at her in confusion, but she just kept laughing. Katie sighed in exasperation.  
  
-Who is Sammy??  
  
Rather than answer the question, Sam turned to Jack with one of her own.  
  
-You just woke up after being unconscious for four minutes and the  
first thing you want to know is where a stupid stuffed bear is?!  
  
Slowly Jack sat up.  
  
-Sammy is not a stupid bear. And for you information, I am very  
concerned for his safety. He's a lot smaller than us you know, and if  
I passed out think about what kind of shape he could be in.  
  
Sam rolled her eyes.  
  
-Well, as you may recall, Sammy was riding with me and so is just fine.  
  
She held up the little blue bear. Jack smiled.  
  
-His bow is crooked.  
  
Once more Sam rolled her eyes at the childishness of her CO. Just when you thought that he couldn't possibly do or say something sillier, he did. There was never a dull day around him.not that that was a bad thing.  
  
Jack looked around and saw that they were under a small grove of trees just across from the bumper car arena. He cleared his throat nervously.  
  
-Um, what are we doing over here?  
  
Katie smiled.  
  
-Sam didn't want to do mouth to mouth in the middle of a bumper car  
game. The announcer refused to stop it from running.  
  
-Oh.mouth to mouth?  
  
Jack sighed in regret.  
  
-You know, that's the downside to mouth to mouth, you never know  
you're being kissed by a beautiful lady until after you wake up.  
  
Everyone exchanged glances, unsure of how to respond to that statement. Jack cleared his throat again.  
  
-So, uh, what happened exactly?  
  
Katie smiled.  
  
-Near as we can figure, the high velocity and enclosed conditions  
caused you to pass out.  
  
-High velocity?!?! That's nothing compared to the X-302!!  
  
-But you know dad, you're not as young as you used to be.  
  
-Thanks for the reminder.  
  
-You're welcome.  
  
Just then, something occurred to Sam.  
  
-Another possible explanation could be all the food that you and Sammy  
ate not too long ago.  
  
Jack looked at Sam thoughtfully.  
  
-Es possible.  
  
Katie stared at her father in shock.  
  
-Was that Spanish?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-I didn't know you spoke Spanish.  
  
-Pues, solamente un poquito, pero.  
  
Katie threw up her hands in surrender, realizing she'd created, or rather awakened, a monster.  
  
-Ok, Ok, that's enough.  
  
-¿No te gusta español?  
  
Katie sighed and frantically tried to remember her high school Spanish. After all, she did know seven languages, and Spanish was the one she used and liked the least. Goa'uld on the other hand, was something she used on practically a daily basis.  
  
-Me gusta, pero, me gusta más el.urm..Goa'uld.  
  
Jack looked at her quizzically.  
  
- ¿Qué es Goa'uld?  
  
-Es un.hold on, why am I even having this conversation??  
  
Jonas smiled.  
  
-For our amusement?  
  
-Very funny.  
  
-Exactly.  
  
Katie sighed in frustration and turned back to her father.  
  
-Come on dad. We have more important things to do than argue in Spanish.  
  
-¿Qué es más importante de este?  
  
-Um, how about rendezvousing with Teal'c?  
  
Jack sighed.  
  
-Tienes un punto. Vamanos.  
  
They started walking toward the truck, when suddenly Jonas realized something.  
  
-Colonel?  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-I, uh, I don't think that Teal'c's gonna be waiting for us at the car.  
  
-¿Porqué?  
  
-Well, the last time I saw him he was chasing a rhisocandria.  
  
Jack groaned and turned to Sam.  
  
-The waitress did mention something about that didn't she?  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
-I completely forgot.  
  
-Me too. I guess we had, uh, other things on our minds.  
  
-Yeah.  
  
Jack cleared his throat.  
  
-Ok. We've got to find Teal'c before he gets himself and us into a  
load of trouble. Does everybody have a cell phone on them?  
  
Katie and Sam nodded. Jonas shook his head.  
  
-Ok, Jonas you stick with me. Katie and Sam split up and start  
searching. Whoever finds him first give the others a call. Let's  
just hope we find him before he finds that koala. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Teal'c and Mitchell wandered through the crowded carnival. Mitchell, unsure of himself, looked around nervously.  
  
-So, uh, big fella, what exactly are we looking for?  
  
Teal'c acknowledged the question with a raised eyebrow, and answered the question while still continuing to look around for the rhisocandria.  
  
-You may call me Murray. We are looking for a dangerous creature known  
as a rhisocandria. You may know it better as a koala.  
  
-A koala?! Dang Murray, that just doesn't make any sense. Koalas are  
so cute and fuzzy. They're not dangerous at all.  
  
-On the contrary, you have been deceived.  
  
Mitchell scratched his head in wonder.  
  
-Deceived huh? Weird...wait a second! I had a dream last night about  
those um...crazy koalas.  
  
-Proceed.  
  
-Well, there were about three of four of the little buggers. And they  
were wearing these cute little hats...  
  
-Hats?  
  
Teal'c tried not to sound surprised, but he was in fact very distressed by this revelation. It was possible that this man had had a vision revealing part of the rhisocandria's plan. Although, what kind of plan could they possibly have that involved hats?  
  
-That is very intriguing.  
  
Mitchell nodded in agreement.  
  
-I thought so too. At first, I thought I was hallucinating because I  
had chocolate after eight o'clock.  
  
-Explain.  
  
Mitchell laughed.  
  
-Chocolate does things to my head. Makes me go crazy.  
  
-I see.  
  
-So uh, how many of these uh, rhiso things do you think there are by now?  
  
-I have seen at least a dozen. Although that was many hours ago and  
there could be a great many more by this time.  
  
-What are we going to do when we find them?  
  
-We must destroy them and hope that somehow we may escape with our  
lives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack and Jonas set out in the opposite direction of Sam and Katie. They searched the sea of faces for any sign of Teal'c, but found nothing. Jack sighed.  
  
-20 minutes of wandering and there's still no Teal'c.  
  
-Yeah, and I'm getting hungry.  
  
Jack nodded in agreement.  
  
-Me too.  
  
-Hey Colonel, what do you say we leave it up to the girls to find  
Teal'c and you and I go get something to eat?  
  
-I don't know, Jonas. If somebody doesn't find him, we'll be in big  
trouble.  
  
-So, we'll uh, find him by other means...have him come to us...  
  
-How are we going to do that?  
  
Jonas pointed to a sign up ahead that read 'Lost and Found: Missing Persons, Missing things." Jack smiled.  
  
-Great idea. We'll have them page for uh, Murray to meet us at uh...  
  
-...at the big red tent.  
  
Jack looked at him quizzically.  
  
-Why there?  
  
-Because that is where the food eating contest is. 


End file.
